Un coeur pour deux
by VAMPIREDIARESfanfiction
Summary: Lucy tombe amoureuse de Natsu et Gray. Mais elle doit choisir. Le choix est compliqué. Choisira telle la tête brulé Natsu et l'homme de glace Gray ?


__ Chère maman, nous venons de rentrer d'une mission. Natsu et Gray ont encore tout casser, ses deux là ne s'arrêtent jamais , heureusement que Erza était là pour les séparer. La guilde compte maintenant de nouveau membre, je compte bien faire leurs connaissances une fois que j'aurais pris une bonne douche._

**Lucy posa sa plume et se hissa de son siège pour se dirigeait vers sa salle de bain. A chaque pas, elle ôtait un de ses vêtements et le laissait tomber délicatement sur le sol. Dénudé elle entra dans la salle de bain, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, la jeune blonde resta figeait lorsqu'elle vit Gray dans sa baignoire l'eau jusqu'au cou. Lucy poussa un rugissement de colère et s'enroula d'une serviette :**

_ JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU FAIS CHEZ MOI ! DANS MA BAIGNOIRE ?

_ Tiens Lucy ... ta baignoire est vraiment chouette je pense que je vais l'emprunter un peu plus souvent.

_ TU TE MOQUE DE MOI ! SORT DE LA TOUT DE SUITE !

_ Pas la peine de crier j'ai compris.

**Gray exécuta les ordres de Lucy et sortit de la baignoire. La jeune constellationniste poussa de nouveau un crie aigus et tourna brusquement le dos au mage de glace. Lucy chercha une deuxième serviette et la lança violemment sur Gray. Lorsque le jeune homme eut la serviette autour de la taille, Lucy se retourna et le fit sortir à coup de pied de la salle de bain :**

_ SORT DE SUITE DE MA MAISON MAINTENANT C'EST CLAIR !

_ Ouais c'est bon j'ai compris ...

_ CRÉTIN TU COMPTE SORTIR DANS CETTE TENUE !

_ Qu'est ce qu'elle l 'a ma tenue ?

_ _Pars à la salle de bain et reviens des vêtements à la main_ Tiens reprend tes vêtements.

_ Ah j'avais oublié.

_" il avait oublié" ... MAIS QUEL EMPOTE !

**Gray sortit aussitôt les vêtements a bout de bras, et la serviette qui tenait a penne prête à s'envoler au premier cout de vent. Lucy soupira, desserra le nœud ferme de la serviette qu'elle c'était faite. Puis repartit s' enfermée dans sa salle de bain. Elle vida l'eau sale en insultant Gray de tout les noms. Enfin terminé, l'eau du bain a parfaite température, elle plongea dedans, en levant les bras :**

_ Ah y a pas que mieux qu'un bon bain pour décompresser ...

_ SALUT LUCY !

Lucy tourna mécaniquement la tête, le regard noir, elle fusilla celui qui venait d'entrer :

_ Lucy ça va ? Tu fais peur là ...

_ SALE MATOU _Balance un savon sur la tête de Happy_ JE VAIS T'ÉCORCHER !

_ AH NATSU ! LUCY EST MÉCHANTE AVEC MOI ! _Pleure._

**Aux hurlements de Lucy et de Happy, Natsu arriva a tout allure dans la pièce :**

_ Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ?

_ MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! QUI VOUS A PERMIS D'ENTRER CHEZ MOI ! J 'EN AI MARRE DE VOS VISITES

SURPRISES ! JE PEUX PRENDRE UN BAIN TRANQUILLEMENT ! SORTEZ D' ICI ET FERMEZ LA PORTE !

_ Aie pas la penne de lancer des savons ...

**Natsu et Happy sortirent de la salle de bain en marmonnant. Lucy s'enflamma de colère :**

_ Ça ne peut plus durer .

**Lucy sortit du bain et s'habilla d'un peignoir :**

_ Vous êtes encore là ? MAIS QU'EST CE VOUS FAITES !

_ On c'est permis de jeter un coup d'œil à ton roman mais Natsu a ouvert la fenêtre et un courant d'air a emporter

toute les feuilles. Ont est vraiment désolé Lucy.

_ _Reste muette._

_ Lucy je t'assure on a pas fait exprès.

_ J'en ai assez foutez le camp ...

_ Mais Lucy ?

_ JE VOUS AI DIT DE FOUTRE LE CAMP C'EST CLAIR ! _Pleure._

**Après que Happy et Natsu quitte la maison sans dire un mot. Lucy s'agenouilla et éclata en sanglot. Elle venait de perdre le roman qu'elle avait écrit depuis la morte de sa mère, tant d'années de travail réduites en cendres, son roman n'avait aucune chance à présent d'être terminer. Lucy se releva et ferma a double tour la porte d'entrer, puis elle prit soin de fermer les volets, afin que personne ne puisse passer par la fenêtre. Lucy était décidé a rester seule.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Pendant ce temps Natsu et Happy retourné à a guilde :**

_ J'avais jamais vu Lucy aussi en colère.

_ C'est ta faute Happy si les feuilles ce sont envolées.

_ Quoi ? Ma faute c'est toi qui a ouvert la fenêtre !

_ Hein ? Mais moi j'ai pas fouiller dans son tiroir !

_ Salut, vous en faite une tête qu'est ce qui vous arrivent ?

_ A cause de moi et Natsu le roman que Lucy écrivait est perdue.

_ Perdue ?

_ Toutes les feuilles ce sont envolées par la fenêtre. Boude.

_ Lucy doit être furieuse.

_ ça tu l'a dis elle nous a flanqués à la porte.

_ Je crois que vous devriez réparez vos erreurs.

_ Comment ça Erza ?

_ Arrangez vous à retrouvez toutes les feuilles.

_ Mais c'est impossible !

_ Écoutez les garçons vous avez réussis a les perdres , alors maintenant a vous de réussir à les retrouvez. Si vous

voulez pas que Lucy vous en veuille a vie, dépêchez vous d'y remettre la main dessus.

_ Elle a raison Happy ! C'est partit allons retrouvez le roman de LUCY !

_ Yep.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Alors que Natsu et Happy partait à la recherche des feuilles perdue. Lucy dépité sur son lit. Alors qu'elle sanglotait en maudissant Natsu et Happy, qu'elle qu'un toqua à la porte. Lucy se leva sécha ses larmes et entrouvrit la porte :**

_ Erza ?

_ Je peux entrer ?

_ Oui bien sur entre.

_ Natsu et Happy m'ont tout expliqué.

_ Je ne veux plus entendre parler d'eux.

_ Embarrassé. Ce n'était qu'un accident.

_ I pas que de ça. C'est l'encaissement de tout qui fait que je suis autant en colère.

_ L'encaissement ?

_ Oui entre Gray qui squate ma baignoire, Happy qui débarque dans la salle de bain pendant que j 'y suis

et qui plus fouille dans mes affaires et arrive à perdre le livre que j'écrivais...

_ Je comprends tout à fait ...

_ Ils m'ont rendu a bout.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas je suis sur qu'ils arriverons à se racheter.

_ Je vois pas comment, ce n'était pas un poisson de la part de Happy qui me calmera.

_ Rigole gentiment. Et si tu m'accompagnait faire les boutiques ? ça te changerait peut être les idées.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui si je te le propose.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_ Je vois pas comment ont pourrait retrouver toutes les feuilles. Broncha Happy.

_ Mouais ...

_ On devrait demander de l'aide aux autres.

_ Bonne idée.

Natsu et Happy se précipitèrent à la guilde :

_ Dites les amis ont a besoin de vôtre aide pour retrouvez des feuilles perdue dans la ville._ Cria Natsu._

_ C'est hors de question. _Répondit Mirajane._

_ Qu'est ce qui te prend Mira ? D'habitude t'es toujours la première pour venir nous aider.

_ Erza nous a expliquer l'incident chez Lucy. Elle nous a ordonné de ne pas vous aider. Vous devez par vous

même réparer vos erreurs.

_ C'est pas vrai ... _Dit Natsu dépité._

_ J'ai une idée, nous allons survoler la ville grâce à mes ailes ! De la haut on verra mieux !

_ BONNE IDÉE HAPPY ! T'EST LE MEILLEUR CHAT QUI EXISTE !

_ Yep je sais ! Aller ne perdons pas une seconde ! _Rigola Happy sen s'élançant dans les airs avec Natsu._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Alors que Natsu et Happy avait trouvé une idée pour retrouver les feuilles. Lucy avait reprit le sourire grâce à Erza qui l'avait accompagnée faire quel achats au centre commercial :**

_ ~ WOUAH CETTE ROBE EST MAGNIFIQUE ~

_ Elle tirait a merveille.

_ Je cours l'essayer.

_ Je t'attend.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Pendant ce temps :**

_ J'en vois une Happy fais nous descendre !

_ Et de une !

_ Dite M. vous n'aurez pas vu des feuilles comme celle-ci ? _Questionna Natsu._

_ Après en marchant sur la berge j'en ai vu quel une ... vous faite le grand nettoyage de la ville ! La guilde de

FAIRY TAIL m'étonnera toujours , vous êtes de bons garçons.

_ Euh disons que ce n'est pas des déchet que nous ramassons mais des pages de roman.

_ D'un roman ?

_ Oui il appartient à nôtre ami Lucy.

_ Lucy la ravissante petite blonde : 3 ?

_ C'est ça ?

_ Dans ce cas je vous emmène de suite à l'endroit ou je les ai aperçus !

_ Vraiment ! Vous êtes un chouette type M.

_ Appelez moi Bob.

_ C'est parti Boub.

_ Non c'est BOB , bon après tout laissez tomber, ce n'est pas important ...

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_ Alors Erza comment tu me trouves ?

_ Cette robe est splendide Lucy !

_ Tu trouves ? Alors je la prend !HIHIHI

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_ Voila c'est ici . Montre du doigt.

_ Merci BOB !

_ Y a pas de quoi les jeunes.

_ NATSU REGARDE LA BAS Y A UN PLEIN !

_ Mais oui t'a raison Happy allons vite les ramasser.

_ 3 ... 6 ... 8 ... 15

_ Au total 15, mais attend Natsu au total y a en combien ?

_ J'en sais rien moi.

_ Réfléchissons ...

_ **MHHHH** _Natsu Réfléchi._

_ Euh c'est normale que de la fumé sors de tes oreilles ?

_ M**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.**

_ Natsu tu me fais peur.

_ **MHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H.**

_ Oh y a un incendie ou quoi ? Tousse.

_ Gray qu'est ce tu fais là ?

_ Je me balade, mais a quoi il joue cet imbécile ?

_ Il réfléchis.

_ Quel blague ! Je serais curieux de savoir a quoi ?

_ Les pages du roman de Lucy ce sont envolées , mais ont a aucune idée de combien elles sont en tout.

_ Vous n'avez qu'a trouvé la dernière page.

_ La dernière page pourquoi ?

_ Car chaque bas de page indique le chiffre qu'il représente.

_ Je comprend ! On aura le montent exact de page !

_ C'est ça !

_ Merci GRAY mais attend comment on fera pour reconnaître que c'est la dernière page.

_ Y aura écrit " fin " en fin de page.

_ Heureusement que tu es là GRAY !

_ J'ai rien compris. Marmonna Natsu.

_ Je t'expliquerai en route, on a pas de temps à perdre !

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_ Boutique suivante. Chantonna Lucy.

_ J'aimerai bien m'arrêtez à cette boutique d'arme si ça ne te dérange pas ?

_ Non pas du tout, allons y.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_ Bon tu m'explique Happy !

_ Grâce à Gray j'ai compris qu'il fallait retrouver la dernière page, pour savoir le total de nombre de feuille qu'on

devait retrouver.

_ Ce Gray alors ...

_ Tu m'écoutes quand j'te parle.

_ Oui tu parlais encore de Gray !

_ Mais pas du tout !

_ Si j'ai très bien entendue, tu disais que Gra était meilleurs que moi ! MAIS C'EST FAUX !

_ Ah oh calme toi, je risque de te lâcher si tu gigote trop !

Bon je te résume globalement pour un cerveau comme le tiens. IL FAUT TROUVER UNE PAGE ou il y a écrit

FIN tu a compris ?

_ Ouais.

_ Tiens je vois des feuilles !

_ Descendons.

_ Et toucher pas a ses feuilles !

Juste devant Natsu et Happy se trouvait deux jeunes garçons au regards froids :

_ C'est quoi c'est déchets ?

_ Ce ne sont pas des DÉCHETS MAIS DES PAGES D'UN ROMAN CRÉTIN ! Cria Happy.

_ Calme toi Happy. Dit raisonnablement Natsu.

_ Ah je suppose que vous les voulez ?

_ Oui passez les nous.

Le garçon au regard noir, afficha un sourire sadique et balança les feuilles à l'eau :

_ NON ! Cria Natsu.

_ Rattrape les feuilles. Raté.

_ Dan ?

- Hum ?

_ Occupe toi de ce matou, il ce moque de nous.

_ Comme tu voudras Gato.

_ Sors un fusil et tire sur Happy Cible touché.

_ HAPPY NON ! Les yeux en larme.

**Toucher par la balle Happy s'écroule sur le sol. A la vue du sang qui s'écoulait du corps de Happy, Natsu rentra dans une colère noir et déchaîna sa colère sur les deux hommes qui venait de s'en prendre à son amis. Des flammes s' émanèrent de son corps, et un grognement sourd s'échappa de sa bouche. Ses dents devinrent des crocs et ses yeux virèrent au rouge.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**A la guilde :**

_ Ce grondement ? Qu'est ce c'était ? _S'écria Mirajane._

_ Ce n'était pas un grondement ... _Répondit Kana._

_ Cette sensation elle ne m'est pas inconnue.

_ Que ce passe t'il ici ? _Cria Makarov._

_ Maître je crois que Natsu et à l'origine de ce rugissement terrifiant ! _Répondit Kana._

_ Natsu ? Qu'est ce lui prend a rentrer dans une telle fureur ... l'aura qu'il dégage est ...

_ Si c'est bien ce que je pense il risque de détruire la ville maître ! _Paniqua Mirajane._

_ On ne peut pas le laisser faire ! _Répondit Makarov inquiet._

_ Aller retrouver Natsu !

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_ Erza tout va bien ?

_ J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

_ Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

_ Hum ... non laisse sans doute moi qui m'inquiète un peu trop souvent. _Rigole._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_** ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

_ Sa puissance est monstrueuse ! _Hurla Dan_

_ Gato il faut fuir nous sommes pas de taille !

_ **Je vais VOUS TUERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

_ Natsu ça suffit ! _Cria Mirajane._

_ **NON HAPPY ...**_ Hurla Gray_. Happy tu m'entends ? Happy réponds!

_ Natsu je t'en prie ! Réveille toi ce n'est pas toi !

_ **AU SECOURS AIDEZ NOUS CETTE HOMME EST FOU !**

_ Qu'est ce vous avez fait à HAPPY ? _Cria de rage Gray._

**Natsu s'approcha des deux hommes terrifiait et posa chacune de ses mains sur leurs corps. Les deux hommes hurlèrent de douleurs lorsque les mains bouillonnantes de Natsu prirent contact avec leurs peaux. Mirajane tenta par n'importe quel moyen de ramener Natsu a la raison. Mais il était trop tard, le chasseur de dragon brisa la nuque de Gato et Dan :**

_ Natsu ! **NON** ça suffit** NATSU JE T'EN PRIE REVIENS A LA RAISON** ! _Pleure_ Gray arrête le !

_ C'est trop tard Mirajane il les a tuer. _Répondit terrifier Gray._

_ Natsu . _Pose sa main sur l'épaule de Natsu_. Il est brulant.

_ **NON MIRAJANE** ne le touche pas ! Natsu est rentré dans une telle furie que tout son corps est en fusion.

_ Ma main ... _Ferme les yeux de douleurs._

_ HAPPY est gravement blessé nous devons immédiatement retourner à la guilde le soigner !

_ Je m'en charge ! Je te laisse Natsu !

_ Compris ! Prend bien soin de Happy !

_ Tu peux compter sur moi.

**Quand Mirajane partit, Gray se dressa devant Natsu qui détruisait tout :**

_ Et beh Natsu qu'est ce qui te prend ! C'est donc ça que tu vaut ? Un mage incapable de contrôler sa propre

magie non mais franchement tu me fais pitié ! Le Natsu en toi n'a pas peut disparaître ! Réveille toi je sais que t

tu es là ! Les hommes qui ont fait du mal à **HAPPY SONT MORT !** Tu n'a plus de raison de tout détruire ! Alors

je t'ordonne d'arrêter !** NATSU !**

**A ces mots, les rugissement de Natsu cessèrent. Les flammes autour de lui s'éteignirent et Natsu repris son apparence normale. Il tomba à la renverse mais Gray le rattrapa. Il était clair que Natsu avait fait appel à toute sa magie pour avoir délivrer une telle puissance. Gray était époustouflait par l'aura que dégageait Natsu. Maintenant que la ville était hors de danger, il poussa un soupir et pris Natsu sur son dos.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_ Alors Mirajane comment va Happy ?

_ Nous avons vraiment eu de la chance ...

_ Qu'avait t'il ?

_ Happy a été toucher par une balle, par chance aucun de ses organes n'ont étés touchés.

_ Je suis rassuré._ Soupir._

_ Il est hors de danger à présent, mais nous devons tout de même garder un œil sur lui.

_ Comment ce fait t-il ? Que Happy c'est fait tirer dessus ? C'est du délire.

_ J'en ai aucune idée, sans doute que Natsu nous expliquera une fois réveiller.

_ Comment va t-il lui aussi ?

_ Il a dépenser beaucoup de magie, mais il s'en sort bien lui aussi.

_ Le maître doit être fou de rage.

_ Oui il c'est enfermé dans son bureau.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_ On est rentrez les amis. _Cria Lucy._

_ Quel chose ne vas pas ? _Questionna Erza aux autres._

_ Mirajane va vous expliquer. _Expliqua Kana._

_ Mira que c'est t-il passé ici ?

_ Ah Erza ? Lucy ...

_ Qui a t-il ?

_ Il c'est passé quel chose d'affreux cette après-midi.

_ Quoi donc ? _Dit d'un ton sourd Erza._

_ Happy a été grièvement blessé par une balle, heureusement nous avons réussit à l'extirper sans endommager

son corps. Natsu sous le choque a perdue le contrôle de sa magie, il avait pris l'apparence d'un vrai démon ,

heureusement que Gray était là pour le raisonner sinon on ne serait plus là pour parler.

_ C'est affreux ... _Pleura Lucy._

_ Comment est ce possible que Happy soit attaqué ? _Gronda Erza._

_ Nous n'en savons pas plus que vous, nous attendons le réveil de Natsu pour avoir des explications.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Quels heure plus tard. Lucy avait décidé de rester au chevet de Natsu et Happy. Alors que Lucy se tenait assis près de Natsu, celui-ci se réveilla et marmonna le nom de Lucy :**

_ Natsu ...

_ **Happy ... HAPPY ou est Happy !**

_ Calme toi ... Happy dort juste à côté de toi.

_ Happy ..._ Repense à l'incident._

_ Natsu dit moi ce qui c'est passé.

_...

_ Natsu me répond ?

_ Ce n'était qu'une simple bagarre qui a dégénérée.

_ Mais pour quel raison vous vous êtes battus ?

_ Ils nous avaient provoqués c'est tout ...

_ Quel imbécile tu fais, répondre à des provocations c'est la réaction typique d'un gamin, tu vois le résultat ! Tu as

mis la vie de Happy en danger et en plus de la tienne, tu es vraiment inconscient et stupide ! _Dit Lucy les larmes_

_aux yeux. Elle savait que ses paroles étaient durs, mais selon elle Natsu avait besoin de les entendre pour murir._

_ ...

_ **Soupir**. Je reviendrais demain matin . Tache de te reposer compris ?

_ T'inquiète pas pour moi.

**Quand Lucy partit de la pièce, Happy ouvrit faiblement un œil :**

_ Natsu ...

_ Happy tu es réveillé ?

_ Pourquoi tu as mentis ?

_ ...

_ Réponds.

_ D'après toi si j'aurais dit la vérité à Lucy comment aurait t-elle réagi ?

_ Tout ça est de ma faute ...

_ T'a tout compris. Je refuse que Lucy se sente coupable.

_ Finalement tu n'est pas si bête que ça Natsu. _Rigole faiblement._

_ Je suis heureux de t'entendre rire Happy ... j'ai tellement eu peur .

_ T'inquiète pas, quand on sera rétabli on mangera plein de poisson !

_ Ouais ! Compte sur moi.

Fin du Premier Chapitre.


End file.
